1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device with hidden connection ports.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical portable electronic devices such as mobile phone include various connection ports, for example, earphone ports, charge ports, and data transfer ports. Generally, the connection ports are exposed, and water vapor and dust may get into the connection ports or get into the portable electronic device through the connection ports. Thus, the water vapor and the dust may cause damage to the connection ports or the portable electronic device.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.